Supergirl (JL: Gods and Monsters)
by Chaska 1
Summary: After a few days after Bekka left with Lex Luthor, Superman and Kirk have to go against a secret project and shut it down the... traditional way. This takes place in the JL:Gods and Monsters Universe.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: K.A.R.A**

Kirk and I were stopping a terrorist organization the traditional way. But, it was more easily said than done… especially with Kirk.

"Don't suck too much blood out of them." I warned him as Kirk was feeding out of one of the terrorists.

"I'm trying." He told me as he stopped feeding from the terrorist, who was unconscious but alive.

"Let's get this over with." I told him as I was taking care of some of the terrorists with my Heat Vision and, even though I didn't kill anyone, some of the terrorist got third degree burns.

Even without Bekka, we managed to get to leader of the terrorists without much trouble.

"I've been expecting you. Although, what happened to the third one, Wonder Woman?" He asked us.

"None of your business." Kirk told him.

"Surrender. Now." I ordered him.

"Or, what? You'll kill me. If that's the cause, then, sorry to inform you, but you're already too late." The leader of the terrorist organization said as blood was dripping from his nose, eyes and ears.

I managed to catch him before he fell to the floor, and asked him, "Where is the cargo?"

"Go find it… yourselves." He said before he died.

I used my X-Ray Vision to scan the room and managed to find the cargo behind titanium walls, which were not hard to open.

When Kirk and I entered, we found a tube that had someone inside.

I managed to hear a heartbeat coming from the tube and opened it. And, to my surprised the person inside was teenager about 17 years old dressed in a white garment.

"Is that the weapon that the government is so afraid of?" Kirk asked once he reached me.

"This 17 year old girl is apparently the most dangerous weapon on Earth." I said, then, I received a message from Trevor, who said, "Superman, did you get the weapon?"

"Yes, and she's not as dangerous as made us believe." I told him. But, then Kirk told me, "Superman, watch out!"

I felt something hitting my face and sending me off several feet. When I looked at the person responsible, I saw it was the girl. But, asides from her ability to fly and her strength, there was something strange in her.

She attacked me again, but I managed to block her attack and saw that her eyes had black pupils, black sclera, and green iris.

"¿ _Qué te han hecho_?" I asked her.

She kept attacking me without stop, but I managed to grab her arms and told her, "I don't want to hurt you."

But, she used her Heat Vision in order to fight me, but I managed to counterattack her Heat Vision with my own.

Suddenly, she stopped and fell to the ground.

Kirk got closer to her and he showed me the green veins that were showing in her skin.

"Is she-" I interrupted Kirk by telling him, "She's dead, Kirk."

After a short while, Trevor's team arrived and found the badly damaged terrorists.

"I'm surprised that you didn't-" He stopped when he saw the dead girl.

"Who is she?" Trevor asked.

"Was." I corrected him.

"The weapon that the government was so afraid of: K.A.R.A." Kirk told him.

Quickly, the girl's body began to transform into some sort of green rock that was making me weak.

"What's happening to her?" Trevor asked.

Soon, there was nothing remaining from her body, but ash.

"We'll be going." Kirk said.

"You can't!" Trevor told us.

"You're going to stop us?" I asked him.

Before he could answer me, Trevor received a message from the President, who was asking him to return as quickly as possible and bring him a report about the situation.

"You're lucky this time." Trevor told us.

Kirk and I managed to get out of there and head to our HQ.

 ***HQ, The Tower of Justice***

While I was watching Lois Lane report on the early actions the we did against the terrorists, Kirk asked me, "What do you think happened to the girl?"

" _No lo sé_. All of the sudden her body stopped working." I told him.

"And, the green rock that her body transformed into weakened you." Kirk told me.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

" _Hernán_. We have been fighting together for a long time so I could tell." Kirk informed me.

"Yeah. By the way, how do you think Bekka is doing?" I asked him.

"She is a strong and capable woman so I'm sure that she is alright. Plus, she is with Luthor. I'm more worried about him than her." He told me, but I could tell that he was also worried about Bekka.

 ***Secret base***

A man put a tray of food in a cell, where a girl was being kept.

"AC-252-1959, it's time for you to eat." He told her as he put the food tray in her cell.

"Where is she?" The girl asked him.

"Who?" The man asked.

"Donna, my sister. Where is she?" The girl asked.

"You mean, TBB-60-1965. She has been moved to another place." The man coldly told her.

"And, Kara?" The girl asked him.

"Oh, K.A.R.A. She's out of duty." The man said.

Something, inside the girl snapped as she managed to break her cell with one punch.

"T-that's impossible! You should be too weak to do that!" The frightened man said.

"Don't underestimate me." The girl said as she grabbed the man's neck.

 ***HQ, The Tower of Justice***

Kirk and I heard and saw an explosion that was not too far. And, a hologram of the President appeared and told us, "Superman, Batman, we need you."

"You don't say." I told her before Kirk and I headed to where the explosion was.

 _Author's Note_

 _When Justice League: Gods and Monsters came out, I watched and LOVED IT. I highly recommend it, along with the short videos. This fanfic is going to be short (Maximum 10 chapters) unless you comment that you want a series or something like that. Anyways, don't forget to enjoy it and RSS!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

 ***Explosion Site***

We managed to arrive at the site, but saw only smoke and that the army was already there.

"What's the status?" Kirk asked the general.

"I sent some of my men to check, but I haven't gotten a response from any of them." The general told Kirk.

I used my X-Ray Vision to see through the smoke and looked at someone… A girl ripping off the head of another person who appeared to be a soldier. Then, as the smoke began to clear, I saw that what I just saw was indeed correct.

"General, get your men out of here. Now!" I told the general before I went to stop the girl from killing anyone else.

When I arrived, I saw that one of the soldiers, who was close to the girl, was ready to kill her, but the girl also noticed the soldier. Upon realizing this myself, I grabbed both of the girl's arms and told her, "Calm down!"

Briefly, the girl stopped which allowed me to tell the soldiers to leave. But, when the soldiers started leaving, fear took over the girl, who began to struggle, but this time I realized that the girl was far weaker than before and, therefore, she exhausted herself and fell unconscious on my arms.

While she was unconscious, I took off my jacket and put it on her like a blanket in order to cover up her nudity.

Soon, Kirk managed to catch up to me and asked me what we were going to do with the girl, to which I responded, "We are going to take her to the Tower."

Before any of the military returned to the scene, the girl, Kirk, and I returned to the HQ.

 ***HQ, The Tower of Justice***

When we arrived at our HQ, the hologram of the President waiting for us.

"Kirk, take the girl to the medical bay. I'll deal with her." I told Kirk, who did as I said.

"So, I take it you want to talk me about the girl?" I asked the President.

"She is dangerous and you are-" I interrupted her by saying, "She is a girl who is hurt and scared. Plus, I doubt that she has any strength left and, if she did, I can take her."

"We still don't know what she is capable of." She warned me.

"But, whatever she is capable of, I can handle it." I told her.

"I will trust in your word… For now. But, if she attacks someone, I will order my men to take her down and eliminate her." She told me.

"You don't have to worry about that, Madame President." I told her and she ended the conversation by turning off the hologram herself.

Then, I proceeded to go to the Medical Bay, where I found Kirk attending the girl.

"How is she?" I asked Kirk.

"Asides from her exhaustion, she shows no dangerous injuries. But, her DNA is very… Unique." He told me.

"Unique?" I asked.

"Her human DNA is mixed with your DNA." He told me.

"¿ _Qué_? How?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'll research it." He told me.

Before we continued talking, the girl opened her eyes, began to look around, and started to panic.

" _Tranquila_. You're safe." I calmly told her.

When the girl looked at me, she seemed to relax and asked me, "Are you Superman?"

"Yes. And, you are?" I told her.

"I-I don't have a name, but my sisters called me Leilah." She told me.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Background**

"What about your parents?" I asked her.

"I-I don't remember them. All of my memories begin in… In." The girl stopped talking and looked at the ground.

" _Está bien_. You can tell us later." I told her.

"No! I need your help." She told us.

Before I could answer, I received a call from Trevor.

"Superman, has the girl woken up?" He asked me.

I looked at the Leilah then said, "No, she's still unconscious. I'll tell you when she wakes up."

With that, our talked ended.

I looked at Leilah and asked her, "What do you want me to help you with?"

Leilah made a tiny smile and said, "There is a b-base. I-I can take you there."

"What's in the base?" Kirk asked her.

"Stuff. But, very important." She said.

"You don't know." Kirk told her.

Leilah nodded and said, "The scientists used to talk about another base and they always said the address while they were talking about it."

"How did you manage to hear it?" I asked.

She grabbed her ears and said, "My ears are very powerful."

When she grabbed her ears, I saw that there were scars on her ears.

"Why did you get those scars?" I asked.

"Training." She said and started to shake a little bit.

" _Tranquila_. Breath." I told her.

When she was calm, she asked, "Will you help me?"

"Lead the way." I told her.

She tried to get up, but I remembered that, asides from the hospital gown she was wearing, she had nothing else to wear. So, I told her, "We better get you something to wear."

"What do you have in mind?" Leilah asked me.

I began thinking until I had it. Then, I looked at Kirk and asked him, "Kirk, can you make some modifications to my costume?"

"I'll see what I can do." He told me.

After some modifications, Kirk gave Leilah the new costume and she went to a room to change.

When Kirk and I were left alone, I asked Kirk, "So, she is my daughter?"

"Genetically, yes." He told me.

I was surprised because so far the only similarity we shared was the hair color. Asides from that, nothing else.

Leilah had green eyes, brown skin, an oval face, and looked to be from the Middle East.

"Do you know who the mother is?" I asked him.

"I tried to search for her, but, so far, it's like the mother doesn't even exist." Kirk told me.

"Okay. Thanks, Kirk." I said.

"You're welcome." He told me.

Then, Leilah came out of the room, fully changed, and asked, "Shall we go?"

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


End file.
